The Truth About the Easter Bunny
by ramen-is-my-goddess
Summary: Roxas...who's the Easter Bunny?" lol, this short story was requested by strawberyla who wanted to know the Easter Bunny story i mentioned in my story Take a Chance on Me. it's G-rated, so enjoy!


Hiya peoples! Sorry i'm not updating my story, lol, i'll do that in a bit. for now, i'd like to present you with this little side story, requested by, and dedicated to, **strawberyla. **This little diddy is about what Roxas meant when he said in chapter 7 of Take a Chance on Me that Sora ran looking like he was being chased by the Easter Bunny. XD enjoy!

* * *

"Roxas…who's the Easter Bunny?" Sora asked his twin innocently, his large, bright blue eyes wide.

Roxas glared at the seven year old boy who was following him around their house, tugging on his shirt and making him utterly miserable with his constant questions.

"Leave me alone, Sora."

"But, Roxy…I wanna know!" the brunet stomped his foot and pouted, crossing his arms in a huff.

"Then go ask them," Roxas jerked his thumb over towards the kitchen where their parents sat.

Sora looked over at the kitchen for a moment, before shaking his head and turning back to his brother. "Dad said that if I asked him one more time, he'd lock me in my room."

"What? When did he say that?"

"Um…three days ago…I think." Sora answered, screwing up his round face as he thought.

Roxas' eyes went wide in disbelief. "You've been asking who the Easter Bunny is for _three days_?" he shook his head. "Dang, Sora…"

Sora went back to pouting. "Well, nobody will tell me. And Kairi said that Easter is tomorrow."

"Why won't Kairi tell you who the Easter Bunny is?"

"She said that he's this really big bunny who comes into your house and hides eggs for you to find and stuff." Sora said, "That can't be true! It just can't!"

Roxas raised an eyebrow at his twin. "And why not?"

"Because a bunny that big would be caught by the polices…and what about the alarm?" Sora asked, looking determined. "So I called Kairi a liar and she told me I was stupid and now we aren't friends anymore."

Roxas knew that wasn't true. Whenever Sora and Kairi got into a disagreement, they'd fight, say they weren't friends anymore, and then two hours or so later, one would call the other and they'd go for ice cream. Roxas shook his head again, amazed that Kairi had put up with Sora for so long. Even though their family moved around a lot, the red-haired girl was always finding a way to come visit Sora.

_That's what real friends are like, I suppose_. Roxas thought as he turned and walked away from his brother, who was mumbling to himself again. _He's probably forgotten all about the Easter Bunny…I'll just leave him to his randomness…_

"WAIT!" Sora screamed as he pounded after Roxas. "YOU NEVER TOLD ME WHO THE REAL EASTER BUNNY IS!"

Getting fed up, Roxas turned on his twin and said. "Fine…you want me to tell you who the Easter Bunny _really_ is?" Sora nodded eagerly. "Are you _sure_ you want to know?"

The brunet nodded again, looking less enthusiastic at Roxas' tone.

"Alright…I'll tell you then…" Roxas took Sora to the living room and sat him on the couch. "The Easter Bunny is really a monster in a suit, who sneaks into your house after dark…to drag you out of your bed to his lair, where he fries you in a giant frying pan, like an egg!"

Sora screamed and ran out of the room, crying. Roxas felt a small twinge of guilt, but felt too self-satisfied to dwell on it. He laughed a bit to himself, knowing he was being mean, but enjoying it nonetheless.

"Hey! What are you doing in there, Sora?" their dad called from the other room. Roxas sighed.

"I'm not Sora."

"Keep quiet!" he roared, making Roxas flinch.

_I could've scared Sora more by saying our dad was the guy in the bunny suit…_

---------------

_Next day: Easter_

---------------

Sora woke up with a start, sweating and trembling from the nightmare he'd had of fried eggs and strange men in bunny suits. To protect himself from the Easter Bunny, he'd slept with his twin, knowing that Roxas was too tough to get snatched.

Seeing as he was still lying in bed and not being served on a breakfast platter, Sora smiled and hopped out of bed, humming happily. Roxas groaned and rolled over, trying to drown out the happy sounds of a morning person.

Sora skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen to see his mom standing over the stove. She didn't say hello, but Sora could smell bacon and heard his stomach growl in hunger. Breakfast sounded really good about now…

The brunet walked up to the counter next to his mother and, grabbing hold of the edge of the counter, pulled himself up to see what delicious confection the woman was creating.

Eyes wide, Sora paled as he saw…fried eggs.

"WAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Sora dropped to the floor and ran back upstairs to his brother's room. "ROXAS, WAKE UP, MOM IS THE EASTER BUNNY!"

Roxas jerked awake at Sora's screams and bouncing. Irritated, the blond smacked Sora in the arm. "What are you screaming about, Sora?"

"I SAW HER COOKING EGGS! SHE'S THE EASTER BUNNY, AND SHE'S GONNA COOK US NEXT!"

"Sora…that was a joke. Just because she's making eggs, doesn't mean she's the Easter Bunny…gosh…now get off me." He roughly pushed Sora to the floor.

"B-but Roxas!" Roxas growled and glared at Sora before stomping out of the room.

_------Later------_

After the Easter Service at Church, the twins were left behind by their parents, who didn't even bother to ask if the two wanted to stay for the egg hunt.

Roxas just ignored it, while Sora clung to his arm and glancing around nervously at the words "egg" and "hunt" put in the same sentence.

Suddenly, all the other kids cheered and clapped as a large, bright pink bunny emerged from around the corner of the building with a basket full of…you guessed it…eggs.

Sora whimpered and backed away, looking like he'd seen a ghost.

The bunny spotted Sora and started towards him.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Sora ran as fast as he could down the street, shouting as he went. "HELP! THE EASTER BUNNY IS GOING TO GET ME!"

Roxas shook his head and began to follow the direction his twin had fled in, thinking that his brother was the stupidest person alive…but he still loved him.

* * *

RUN SORA RUN! hahaha, so, i hope you all liked this little whatever i wrote. hehe, Roxas is so bad telling Sora about the REAL Easter Bunny...but hey, everyone has to learn sooner or later, right? self-preservation and all that...oh, and i purposefully spelled it "polices" instead of "police" pplz...Sora's seven and, well...Sora.

Anyways, i'll update my story soon, i promise. in fact, i've got two chapters at the ready! i'll post them together tomorrow. it's amazing what one can accomplish when they've got the time, isn't it?

I'm not gonna ask you guys to review this, it was just a fun little treat for you all (mostly for **strawberyla, **lol)

----------Ramen


End file.
